


Pękając

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mary i John, Rozkminy Sherlocka, Smutny Sherlock, ślub
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Dla Olgie - tak o. No i za betę <3 ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



“Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna”.

To cytat z jednej z polskich książek, które czytałem, gdy byłem zafascynowany językami słowiańskimi. Teraz tych kilka słów wiruje mi w głowie, odbijając się wewnątrz czaszki i sprawiając, że dostaję migreny.

Wiem doskonale, dlaczego Mycroft nie dotarł na ślub. Zawsze twierdził, że jestem masochistą, i że nie chce patrzeć na moje cierpienie. Czasem mam wrażenie, że wie o mnie więcej, niż ja sam. Nie przypuszczałem, że widok Mary i Johna na parkiecie tak mną… wstrząśnie? Tak, to chyba odpowiednie słowo. W końcu nie zostałem zraniony, nie dosłownie.

Ludzie używają czasem dziwnego powiedzenia: “pęka mi serce”. Tak, jakby było ono pozostawionym bez rozpuszczalnika Sephadexem, a nie doskonale ukrwionym i elastycznym organem. Mięśnie nie mogą pękać, jeśli nie są zasuszone. Sam to sprawdzałem, żeby móc wytykać ludziom błędy w ich rozumowaniu. Robię to nieprzerwanie od kilkunastu lat…

Jestem w impasie. Nie umiem nazwać rozlewającego się w mojej piersi uczucia inaczej, niż właśnie “pękającym sercem”.

Musi istnieć na to jakieś biologiczne, racjonalne wyjaśnienie. Skurcze określonych mięśni, albo... może zmniejszenie ciśnienia krwi? W takim przypadku serce musi kurczyć się bardziej, żeby je podwyższyć, co mogłoby sprawić, że zaciskający się o wiele silniej niż zwykle mięsień teoretycznie stanowiłby źródło bólu. Brzmi to na tyle logicznie, że pozwalam sobie na to wyjaśnienie.

Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna?

A co ma się zacząć, jeśli dzisiejszego wieczoru moje życie straciło sens?


End file.
